Capítulo 1:Otro cielo, otra historia
by Juto
Summary: Continuación de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! diez años después de la derrota de Bermuda.


**Aclaraciones:**  
**"**_**Pensamiento**_**" **  
**-Dialogo.**  
**Cambio de lugar**

_**Capítulo 1:Otro cielo, otra historia.**_

Suena el reloj, se despierta y la ve por la ventana.

Tsubasa: -Siempre igual de linda. Un momento…lleva ¿el uniforme escolar? ¡Maldición es verdad! debo apurarme si no quiero llegar tarde.

**Ya en el recreo de la escuela**

Tsubasa: -Por fin pudimos salir. Ya no soportaba estar ahí.

Ichi: -Es verdad y lo peor es que tengo otra prueba que sumar a mi lista de desaprobadas.

Kisoku: -No exageren, no es tan horrible.

Tsubasa: -es fácil decirlo para alguien que tiene sus notas sobre el promedio

De repente una luz roja pasa sobre de los chicos y, casi al mismo tiempo, un hombre con unos extraños guantes con unas largas garras metálicas cae del cielo lastimado.

Tsubasa: -¿Estas bien?

-¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!- Se escucha de fondo

De la nada aparecieron dos hombres de aproximadamente 25 años. Uno tenía una katana mientras el otro llevaba una extraña calavera en el brazo izquierdo.

-Ayú-ayúdame. Ellos... me están atacando- Dijo el extraño hombre.

Tsubasa: -¿Por qué lo están atacando?

Gokudera: -Eso no te incumbe niño, vete.

En ese momento el extraño hombre agarra a Tsubasa por el cuello usándolo de rehén.

Gokudera: -Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: -lo sé**, ****"SHIGURE SOEN RYU: LA QUINTA FORMA OFENSIVA **_**SAMIDARE."**_

Cuando Yamamoto deja caer su Shigure Kintoki hacia su otra mano, el hombre clava una de sus garras metálicas en Tsubasa paralizándolo inmediatamente. Al mismo tiempo que se echa para atrás, esquivando el ataque. Mientras tanto Gokudera se posiciona detrás del hombre.

Gokudera: -Desaparece _**¡FLAME ARROW!**_

Pero, justo antes de que Gokudera pueda atacar...

Hombre misterioso: -Si así es como piensan derrotarme ya entiendo por qué el Décimo está por morir.

En ese momento Gokudera y Yamamoto se quedan inmovilizados por su impotencia ya que no pueden mejorar la situación del Décimo y el hombre aprovechar para atacarlos. Extiende sus garras clavándolas en sus atacantes que caen al suelo paralizándolos inmediatamente.

Tsubasa: "¿los derroto? Y ahora ¿Quién sabe qué hará este tipo? Necesitamos ayuda."

Hombre misterioso: "Maldición hay muchos testigos. Tendré que eliminarlos"

A medidas que el tipo ataca a más y más estudiantes de la escuela, Tsubasa comienza a desesperarse.

Tsubasa: "No… no, no, no, no, no puede ser que alguien nos ayude maldición"

Hombre misterioso: -Y ahora te toca a ti pequeña. Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Tsubasa: -¡Aléjate de ella! Le grito mientras seguía paralizado en el suelo.

Hombre misterioso: -JAJAJAJAJA ¿Acaso ella te preocupa? Sería una lástima que alguien…

En ese ínstate el tipo sale despedido y se estrella contra una pared. Tsubasa había despertado su última voluntad con llamas recubriendo sus dos brazos, desde las puntas de los dedos hasta los codos.

Gokudera: -Yamamoto ¿ves eso?

Yamamoto: -Sí sus llamas… se comportar de manera muy anormal

Gokudera: -Es verdad… es como si expulsara sus llamas a tal velocidad que pareciera como si pudiera cortar el acero con solo rosarlo, sumando el hecho de que son llamas del cielo con una gran pureza.

Yamamoto: -Ese chico tiene un gran potencial. Quizá deberíamos…

Gokudera: -Miremos un poco más del combate antes de sacar conclusiones. No voy a dejar que cualquiera entre en Vongola.

De la nube de polvo producida por la destrucción de la pared se extienden las garras metálicas del tipo y vuelven a golpear a Tsubasa, inyectándole aún más veneno.

Hombre misterioso: -Veo que lo de recién fue solo un golpe de suerte ya que no has podido esquivar mi ataque. Por un momento hiciste que me preocupe.

Tsubasa: -Si yo fuera tú no me relajaría tan rápido.

Hombre misterioso: -¿Cómo es que aún sigues en pie? Vi claramente como mis garras te atravesaban y envenenaban.

Tsubasa: -Pues… no sé cómo explicarlo pero siento como si hubiera armonizado tu veneno con mi cuerpo para que no me paralice.

Hombre misterioso: -Ya veo entonces tus llamas son verdaderamente del cielo. Interesante…

Tsubasa: -¿Llamas del cielo? Luego de te derrote te interrogare y a ellos también.

Hombre misterioso: -Me gustaría ver eso pero no puedo desperdiciar mí tiempo contigo aun así te enseñare algo y es que tengo varias formas para envenenarte. Observa.

En ese momento el extraño sujeto deja caer unas esferas al suelo de las cuales sale un extraño humo.

Tsubasa: mientras se cubría la cara. -¿Gas? Maldición… no puedo… ver nada.

Y, para cuando la nube de gas se despejo, el tipo ya había escapado y Tsubasa pierde su última voluntad cayendo rendido del cansancio al suelo.

Kisoku: -¡Llamen una ambulancia! ¿Tsubasa estas bien?

Tsubasa: -Sí, sí estoy bien solo… un poco cansado

Gokudera: -Hey niño, está atento los próximos días, tu vida puede dar un giro.

Kisoku: -¿No deberían esperar aquí una ambulancia?

Yamamoto: -No podemos, debemos irnos. Nos vemos Tsu-¿Tsunasa?

Tsubasa: -Es… Tsubasa.

Gokudera: -Vamos Yamamoto debemos ver al Décimo.

Tsubasa: "¿Qué acaba de suceder y quienes son ellos? ¿Debería preocuparme por lo que pueda pasar?"

_**Fin del capítulo 1**_


End file.
